Babysitting
by Mikii
Summary: Remus babysitte Sirius, censé Babysitter Harry. Choupitude, niaiserie, Sirius faisant des risettes. SiriusRemus très chou.


Credit : Les personnages de JKRowling n'appartiennent qu'à elle, mais elle ferait mieux de surveiller Sirius, il est grave…

Pairing : SiriusRemus, JamesLily

Genre : choupitude totale !

Résumé : Sirius et Remus baby-sittent… Enfin, disons que Remus baby-sitte Sirius, qui baby-sitte comme il peut Harry

- Enfin partis !

Sirius se précipita sur le parc et déforma sa bouche en un immense sourire.

- Qui c'est qui va venir avec tonton Paddy, heiiiin ? C'est quiii ? C'est Ha-rry !

Le bébé considéra l'étrange individu d'un regard suspect.

- Tu as vu comme il a l'air content, Moony ?

- Aghiii, bloblota le bambin, perdu au milieu de sa montagne de jouets.

- Tu as entendu ça ! Il a dit Paddy ! Il-a-dit-Paddy ! Tu l'as entendu, hein Moony ?

Remus, qui ne souhaitait pas plus que ça couper court au bonheur incommensurable de son petit ami, acquiesça, sans grande conviction toutefois. Les bras croisés, il s'approcha du parc de Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- C'est quand même fou…

- Ca, c'est sûr ! C'est le nom de son parrain adoré qu'il a prononcé en pre-mier ! s'excita Sirius en prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

- Non, Sirius, je parlais de sa ressemblance avec James.

- Franchement, Moony… -oooh qu'il est mignon le bébé !- pourquoi tu parles de… -non Harry, on ne tire pas les cheveux de tonton Paddy- cet idiot dans un moment pareil ?

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, tout en empêchant Harry de lui arracher toute une touffe de cheveux.

- Tu imagines ? C'est la première fois qu'on le garde en vrai !

- Sirius…

- Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas nous le confier plus tôt !

- On est tout de même déjà venu le garder.

- Pas une journée et une nuit entières ! Mais regarde-le cet adorable petit ange… Tu as vu, Moony ? Il a mes cheveux !

- Sirius, il a déjà six mois…

- Je ne m'étais quand même jamais rendu compte à quel point il me ressemblait ! Harry ? Gaaaaazouille !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dis le jour de sa naissance.

- Oh, mais ça c'était pour la forme… et pour embêter James. Mais en fait, je me rends compte que c'est tellement vrai !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est le portrait craché de son père, sans vouloir te décevoir.

- Ca, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Il faut un peu innover…

Remus commença à rire franchement.

- Mais Padfoot, ça n'a rien à voir ! Il lui ressemble, c'est tout.

Il se mit à caresser la joue du bébé d'un revers de main.

- Ne sois pas jaloux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne suis pas jaloux ! –Haaaaarry, dis Paddy ! Paaaaddy ! Aller gamin, Paaaaaddy…

- Gliiigh !

- Je crois qu'il aime tes cheveux.

- Harry, Harry attends ! Tu sais, il ne faut pas toucher. Tu as compris ? Bobo. Oui, bobo les cheveux, pas tirer. -Hey Remus, tu vas où ?

- Je vais jeter un œil à sa chambre.

- Je pense pas qu'elle ait changé depuis la dernière fois, tu sais. Lily nous l'aurait dit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Remus en souriant.

Mais Sirius avait déjà reporté toute son attention sur son filleul. Remus pénétra dans la petite chambre de son neveu d'adoption et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Je crois que c'est un peu trop chaud.

- Attend, laisse-moi faire.

Remus versa quelques gouttes du biberon sur le dos de sa main.

- Wha ! Mais c'est brûlant, tu veux dire ! Je vais le passer quelques minutes sous l'eau froide. Toi, tu n'as qu'à surveiller Harry.

Sirius s'exécuta aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pour être débarrassé de la corvée du biberon. Remus l'observa du coin de l'œil, tout en refroidissant la bouillie aux légumes de Harry.

- Tiens, tu veux lui donner ? demanda t-il au brun une fois que le biberon fut prêt.

- Heu… Il ne vaudrait peut-être mieux pas. Après tout, je suis celui qui a failli lui brûler l'estomac…

- C'est juste que tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre, ce n'est rien. Il faut toujours tester la température comme je l'ai fais. C'est exactement pareil que pour le bain.

Tout en parlant, Remus avait mieux calé Harry dans les bras de son parrain et avait déposé le biberon dans la main de celui-ci.

- Moony ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ferais un père extra.

Remus, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle phrase de la part de celui qui avait gazouillé pendant toute la fin de l'après-midi, rougit brusquement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Harry, fait aaaah ! Regarde comme c'est bon ce que tonton Paddy t'a préparéééé ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, c'est tout plein de carottes, pour devenir intelligent, comme ton parrain !

Remus se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Il s'est mis à neiger, constata t-il à voix basse.

- Regarde Moony ! Il dévore, ce môme ! Ils l'affament, ses parents, ou quoi ?

- Tu sais, un bébé ça a toujours faim, à ses heures de repas.

- Oui mais tout de même… Il dévore vraiment !

- Alors, comment c'était ? Tu ne l'as pas trop traumatisé au moins, mon gosse, Padfoot !

- Oh, tais-toi un peu ! Sache que Harry m'aime énooormément, et qu'il a passé la matinée à trotter sur mon dos.

- Vous n'avez eu aucun soucis ? s'enquit Lily en déposant son sac sur la table de la cuisine.

- Pour qui tu nous prends ? lui sourit Sirius.

- Je pense que la question s'adressait à toi, et que Lily a gentiment préféré employer le pluriel…

- Harry, Harry ! Viens boy ! cria Sirius en tapotant sur ses cuisses.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais… Et en plus il prend notre enfant pour un chien.

- Tu sais James, Sirius a vraiment été parfait, fit Remus en s'approchant de son couple d'amis. C'est vrai qu'Harry l'adore, ils n'ont pas arrêté de jouer tous les deux.

- Et toi ? demanda Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi ?

- Oui Moony, avoue tout ! Tu as gazouillé aussi, hein ? Je parie que tu es très doué.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! s'écria Sirius en se redressant auprès d'eux, Harry dans les bras.

- Sirius…

- Je suis sûr que Remus ferait même un meilleur papa que toi, sans vouloir te vexer, Prongs…

- Ya pas de mal, marmonna James, tendant les bras vers son fils.

- Je vais aller coucher le petit maintenant, soyez sages, lança Lily en rigolant.

Elle prit Harry contre elle avant que James n'ait eu le temps de le toucher, et fila en direction de la chambre. Le brun à lunettes soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Je voulais le faire…, se plaignit Sirius, fixant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son filleul.

Remus lui massa légèrement les épaules en signe de compassion, avant d'aller rejoindre son ami sur le divan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily revint en silence et retrouva les trois hommes en pleine conversation dans la salle à manger.

- Remus ? appela t-elle.

Trois têtes se levèrent vers elles.

- Ils sont adorables !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, lui demanda James.

Lily s'installa sur ses genoux et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

- Des deux peluches que notre Moony a déposées dans le lit de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas vu ça ! s'écria Sirius. Quand est-ce que tu les as mises ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est quoi, ces peluches ?

Sirius voulut aller vérifier, mais James lui rappela d'un geste que le bébé dormait.

- Un petit chiot noir et un beige, finit par répondre Lily, voyant que Remus se contentait de sourire.

Sirius reprit place sur le tapis auprès de son petit ami et se mit à réfléchir. Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Soudain, leur ami redressa la tête et, enlaçant Remus d'un bras, lança :

- Au fait, il faut qu'on vous dise !

Remus releva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Comme Remus veut devenir papa, et que je ferais une excellente nounou, j'ai décidé que nous aussi, on aurait un bébé !


End file.
